User blog:Mystia Lore./Immediate thoughts about how all of this ended...
So in the end, I failed to... Drop the last Shimushu I needed in order to give Shiratsuyu +2HP. This Event was... Weird. This is my PERSONAL opinion about it. - E-1 was the regular E-1 when it involves Submarines. The Preboss could be a real pain in the back (Looking at you Tsu Elite !) but it was very doable, even on Hard. Having a LBAS help a lot, especially if you have the Toukai 901 from the Previous Event. - So... What was the point of E-2 again ? Nishimura fleet doing exactly the same thing as they done TWICE in Fall 17 E-4, then it's like Z6 again, but on day battle... Devs could REALLY draw a new sprite for those Nu-class Kai variants. - E-3 was... The same as the previous E-3 but only the last phase right ? It was almost the same Boss battle as previously, thank God the Ne-class Flagships weren't there this time around ! - E-4... Nishimura have to do the SAME THING AGAIN ?! Didn't they passed the strait like 3 times by now ?! The boss fight was cool, but that DAMN Pre-Boss node, and even the other pre-boss nodes. What the f*** Devs ?! That's where I dropped from Hard to Easy because nah, won't play that stupid game of patience that I don't have to reach the boss. - E-5 was... Whatever. On Easy at least. Diva wasn't that menacing this time around, especially in the post-clear farm who didn't took me long to finish. - E-6... Ouh boy, I don't regret to do that map on Easy. Meeting Seaplane Tender Hime again after all those Events was weird. She's still totally a SM dominatrix X). THEN come Dyson Kai, the Dragon. It could have been worse but I managed to win with 2 waifus so it's OK. Then came the last part. To begin with, something happened on the first run. Then I managed to clear rather easily that boss thanks to Kasumi. - E-7 is like "All or Nothing" and I choose "Nothing" because I didn't want to get salty here. Didn't drop anything special except for the Last Dance. This Event was the last of the Phase 1 of the game... Here is my final ranking : Summer 15 - Best memories about any Event so far, even if I didn't clear it. I know I still have to write them here... Winter 16 - It was very fun to farm, but damn Sakawa took me 385 sorties on E1 to drop. Fall 16 - With the exception of E4, it was great to do this Event =) ! Summer 16 - KATSURAGIIII ! I spent 200K fuel / ammo for nothing while searching for you, and you didn't drop you damn Zuizui fangirl !! Summer 17 - Oh god it was LONG. That long TP Bar in E6, that DAMN Imouto SS in E7 Spring 17 - The only Event I cleared full Hard from start to finish... Pretty OK overall. Fall 15 - First Event I cleared but I didn't got what I wanted at this time =(. Still an experience that I have to learn. Spring 16 - Suuure, put that damn E2 when what we need to clear it is in E3. And E6 hell. And E7 RNG. But it was glorious at least. Fall 17 - Medium Event my ass ! E3 with 3 distinct phase and E4 is like a whole Event in a single map... Winter 18 - Or "How can Devs could extend the numbers of map just for the sake of being a Large-Scale". And the delay for the EOs. And the IntrepidGate X). Winter 17 - Weakest Event I had done by far. No boss node in E-1 (Didn't saw ANY good SS drop here in 100+ runs), E-2 whatever and that damn E-3 with the Saiun part and the other node to farm Teruzuki that I didn't found... Epilogue The admiral was sitting in his office with several girls. He thought about everything that happened until now. Myschin : 2 years and a half... Time can run fast. At least we have done it ! Inazuma : I'm still jealous... Nagatsuki : But... it wasn't my fault !! Myschin : Yes, it's mine, and the shiplock's too. Inazuma : You took too much time with Nagatsuki. Even if I accept that fact, I hope you will give us more attention please ? Myschin : For sure. Nagatsuki, for now, you must take a long REST. It's an order. Nagatsuki : Well... * Looking at Yamakaze Kai, sleeping next to her * OK, I'll do that... Myschin : I mean... Do you realize that we went on E-1 like 600+ times ? Gangut : I'm exhausted ! Even a russian girl like me can't stand on her legs for so much work ! Destroyer Hime : Poor Imouto. You didn't went easy on her... Myschin : And she didn't went easy on us back in the Summer. So it's a fair deal... Destroyer Hime : She's still pissed at you. Myschin : Tell her that it will be a pleasure to bully her again. Inazuma : Awawa ! Next, the admiral looked at the 2 "guests" he captured during the Event. Aircraft Carrier Water Oni, Abyssal Crane Hime : ... Myschin : You are free to go home now. I just hope that you learned a little about us. Abyssal Crane Hime : You are indeed a strange person and I believe in a better world for the future, but it won't be easy. Aircraft Carrier Water Oni : Destroyer Hime, take care of yourself again. Destroyer Hime : Don't worry about me, I have found a place in this world and I can't be happier than this. Zuikaku : To think that you were born from my past self... It's strange that we could have resolve this at last. Abyssal Crane Hime : I have found my inner peace now, but I still need to find a place in the abyssal world. The 2 abyssal left the base. Then the new girls came in the office... Intrepid : I'm the best ohohoh ! Myschin : ... Just please do something about your face, really, that's all I ask for now. Intrepid : Should I go laugh elsewhere ? Myschin : I don't think it's a good idea. Kaga is still pissed about the fact that you can carry more planes than her. Intrepid : Then I'm gonna be friend with her ! Myschin : This won't end well... Hamanami : I'll do my best... To not bother you... Myschin : Please learn at your own pace. Don't force yourself, and don't hesitate to ask Yuugumo or another sister if you need anything. Gambier Bay : No freakin' way that I could live peacefully here ! Myschin : Well, Maikaze and Katori are quite friendly with Iowa now. Just take your time. You will surely find some good friends here. I mean look, we even have friendly abyssal himes here. Destroyer Hime : I'm the only one, just to say. Gambier Bay : Uuuh, I think I'll stick with Saratoga for now ! Daitou : So when we will start our training ?! I. Can't. WAIT ! Hiburi : So energetic as always Daitou-chan... Myschin : Think you are THAT good eh ? Well, there is the 1-5 area for you then. Daitou : BRING. IT. ON !! Jervis : Admiral, darling, I never expect to find a drinking club in your naval base ! Myschin : Well, Mizuho is quite the expert in the domain... Ark Royal : Cut it off with the "darling" part. The admiral is a busy man. Myschin : It's not about the fact that I care much about it but... Inazuma : So familiar... Myschin : The difference in culture can clearly be seeing here. Jervis : Then how about having a tea party with me Inazuma ?! Inazuma : I'll.. I'll think about it... I just need to be sure the admiral won't do anything against Gangut's new friend. Tashkent : I already told you that I see you as a little sister. Myschin : Ah Tashkent, I like you so much. Inazuma : HEY ! Gangut : Ahahah, you got competition it seems. Inazuma : But I can't win against her !! Tashkent : Don't worry, I won't take your admiral away. YOU are his first officially married shipgirl after all. Destroyer Hime : But I'm the unofficial first. Myschin : Unofficial, that's it. Fusou : So admiral, what is your plan now ? Myschin : Since we didn't spent that much ressources in this Event, or rather because the expeditions teams were so much successful. Our ressources are very good. So I have decided to make a real hole in thoses. And then we will see how fast we can restock thoses. Fusou : Oh my ! And how you will make that "Hole" I wonder ? Myschin : By launching 100 LSC for Maru-Yus, so then Harusame Kai can increase her luck. Harusame Kai : Auuuu, I'm gonna faint with overflowing happiness. I still want a real night battle with you admiral ❤ ! Myschin : Yeah yeah, sure. But for now, let just take a good rest. Category:Blog posts